


I Won't Let You Fall

by RockyRants



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute domestic dating things, Ed is not meant to be on Ice, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Nygmobblepot Valentines Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: For the lovely Flygurl2sam on Tumblr for the Nygmobblepot Valentines Day Exchange.Oswald realizes that he really has never taken Ed on a date in public before. Ed realizes that Ice Skating is perhaps not his forte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ever lovely flygurl2sam on Tumblr. Though I don’t know you very well as I’ve just gotten into this fandom your blog is so wonderful to scroll through and you are genuinely such a lovely person.

Oswald rolled his eyes as he flipped through the channels on the television. The closer it got to Valentine’s Day, the more ridiculous the commercials got. Get your lover that diamond ring they’ve been wanting, or flowers, or chocolate, or a romantic dinner. Hell, he could do that for Ed any time of the year. In fact, he did. Frequently. Being the Mayor and King of Gotham had its perks.  

Oswald tipped his head though as a new commercial came on for the Gotham Ice Rink. A couples skate for Valentine’s Day. He had fond memories of the ice rink from growing up, his mother used to always take him for Christmas. Oswald looked at his leg and then back up at the screen. He wondered if he even could at this point.

Ed walked behind the couch, watching the commercial as well.

“What’s bright like diamond, hard like rock, crushed or cubed or a solid block.” Ed said with a smile. Oswald looked back at him.

“Ice. Not as clever when the answer’s right in front of me.” He gestured to the images flashing of happy couples on the TV.  

“Correct.” Ed grinned, “Have you ever been skating before?” He asked nodding to the television as the commercial finished. 

“A long time ago, I’m not so certain it would be such a good idea now.” Oswald said, another sappy commercial came on and he changed the channel.  

“Well clearly you think its at least an idea. You haven’t stopped on a channel long enough to watch a full commercial. And we’ve never really been on a date.” 

Oswald turned around on the sofa immediately, “We go on dates.” 

“Not so much ones in public.” Ed said sorting through the files in his hand. He handed Oswald a couple of them, “This is for your meeting with the urban development department. And this one is the blackmail photos for your meeting with Mr. Loretti on the East side.” Ed leaned down and kissed Oswald’s head gently before continuing on his way out of the room.  

Oswald watched him leave, turning his attention back to the television. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, cheek resting on his hand as he thought. Ed wanted a public date then, did he? Then that’s exactly what he would get.  

 

“Where are we going?” Ed asked, head rolling against the back of his seat in the limo like an impatient child. They’d been driving around for far too long and Oswald had been nothing but cryptic the entire time. Ed had already tired him out with his usual questions. He hated being stumped. Oswald simply smiled at him.

“You’ll see.” 

“I’ve been trying to see, you’ve been keeping the windows shut and I’m pretty sure we’ve driven around the same block seven times now.” The car made another left turn, “Eight.”

“You had mentioned that I don’t particularly take you out on public dates. Nice restaurants. Movies. Things like that. Things that ordinary couples do.” Oswald looked down at his hands for a moment before his head snapped up with a half manic smile, “Well, no more. You deserve to be seen with me in public. And not just as my chief of staff, but as my boyfriend. As you already are.” The car finally slowed to a stop.

Ed got out and went to go open the door for Oswald, as he always did, but paused when he found himself on the other side of the car. He blinked at the building before him. The white lights were a bit hard to miss anyway. Oswald pushed himself out of the car carefully, mindful of his leg.  

“Ice skating.” Ed said slowly. Oswald stepped up next to him, looping his arm in Ed’s. 

“Of course. I thought it could be fun.”

Ed looked to him, “You’re going to need extra bracing on your knee.” Ed said quickly. Oswald rolled his eyes and reached into his coat, pulling out a folded up Ace bandage.  

“Already ahead of you.”

Ed took a deep breath and smiled at him, “Alright then.”

Edward knelt in front of the mayor, tightening the bandage again for the eighth time. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

“As romantic as it is having you bandage up my leg again, don’t you actually want to get on the ice.”  
“This isn’t going to work.” Ed said with a frown, going to unwrap the bandage again, “You need more support. Your foot on top of a thin piece of metal, it won’t be good for it. The balance of it all- You could twist it further, cause nerve damage, or-” Oswald lightly smacked Ed’s hand and tilted his chin up so that his chief of staff would look at him right in the face. 

“Ed.” He said firmly, “It’s fine.” He kissed Edward’s nose, “Are you nervous?”

“I’ve tried skating once.” Ed pushed his glasses up on his nose, “I wasn’t very good at it.”

Oswald stood on his skates, holding his hand out for Ed to help him stand as well, “I’ll keep you up. It has been quite some time since I’ve been on the ice as well. We’ll simply stay to the sides.” He gave Ed’s hand a squeeze, “You’ll be fine.”

Ed nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

“Oswald, this is not fine.” Ed said, white knuckling the railing of the ice rink. He and Oswald had been around the rink exactly once. Well Ed had. Oswald had remembered how to skate fairly easily.  

Shockingly enough, the ability to glide forward without having to put too much pressure on his bad leg was quite comforting. He’d never been able to move around so easily. And after learning to put most of his weight on his good leg anyway, keeping balance was not too large of a concern.  

Edward on the other hand was struggling. He’d made it around the rink once before grabbing desperately to the sides, squeaking each time a small child or couple whizzed past him.

Oswald skated up to his boyfriend, “You need to let go of the wall.”  

“Like hell I do.” 

  “Just try.”

Ed slid one foot forward. And Newton’s Third Law took effect. His other foot immediately slid back and he found himself in an almost splits, desperately trying to pull himself up into a standing position. He readjusted his glasses.

“Well, that went about as well as I thought it would.” He huffed, looking at Oswald. The mayor couldn’t help but laugh, earning him a slight glare from his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I- Just- here.” Oswald skated closer and tried to take Ed’s hand, “I’ll keep you from falling.” 

“I’m a whole head taller than you, Oswald. My center of gravity is much higher. I am so much farther off the ground. And I’m at least fifty percent knees at this point.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes and put his hand over Ed’s, “Edward Nygma. I will not let you fall. Let go of the wall.” He said, taking the man’s hand. He had to pry Edward’s fingers off of the ledge, but managed to lace his own between the other man’s, “Just lean on me.” 

“I’ll make you fall if i do that.” 

“No you won’t.”

  “I’m perfectly comfortable right here.”   

“Your knuckles are turning white from gripping the railing.”   

“Well would you look at that,” Ed said with a panicked laugh, “Looks like I’m getting frost bite. Well we might as well-”  

“Ed.”  Edward took a deep breath and finally loosed his grip on the wall enough to slowly scoot forward. Oswald tugged lightly on Ed’s hand, helping him move inch by inch. Soon they began picking up a little bit of speed. 

“Too fast!” Ed said panicked. A child zoomed past them and Edward found himself desperately gripping to the wall again with both hands, glaring at the child, “Little troll.” He grumbled.

Oswald skated in front of him and held out his hands, “Both hands off the wall.” He demanded. Ed’s lips tightened into a flat line as he looked between Oswald’s hands and his face. He timidly reached out, grabbing tightly to his boyfriend.

Oswald pushed himself off, moving backwards and dragging Ed along with him. Ed’s legs wobbled as they went.

“You can’t see where you’re going.” Ed said after a long while.

“Well I’ll just trust you to tell me where I am, won’t I?” Oswald shot back. Ed took a deep breath, watching for the turn that was coming up. 

“Turn.” He said. Oswald stepped behind himself, causing them to turn with the crowd.  

“See? You know what you’re doing.” He smiled. Ed offered a weak smile back, still gripping tightly to the other’s hands.

“When did you get so good at this?” Ed asked, tilting his head, “If you weren’t so busy holding me up you could be skating circles around me right now.”

“I wanted to skate with you, not around you.” Oswald explained. His foot faltered a little bit and he found himself holding on to Ed for balance instead of the other way around. Ed kept them up and Oswald smiled, “You’re getting better already.” Oswald said, letting go of one of Edward’s hands so he could skate next to him instead.

Ed found his footing soon enough, letting Oswald go from holding his hand to balance to holding it for comfort to simply lacing his arm with his boyfriend. Every time Ed began to slip, Oswald was right there to keep him upright. 

Oswald kissed Ed’s shoulder and felt him tense up.   

“What’s wrong?” He asked.  

“Oswald. How the hell do we stop?”  

Oswald laughed and pretended not to hear Ed’s request.


End file.
